Mi pobre Wiwichu
by akire cullen malfoy
Summary: que pasa cuando el gato que te regala tu mejor amigo muere y tu te sientes trizte mala para los summarys mejor pasen y lean


Bueno este es mi segundo one shot espero que les guste bueno en realidad esto lo soñé hace poco fue con uno de mis mejores amigos y nose por que el caso es que le dije a mi psicóloga y me dijo que eran las hormonas así es que con mi amigo no cambio nada bueno ahora si el fic espero reviews.

**MI POBRE WIWICHU**

Todo empezó con la muerte del gato de Sakura así es el gato que le había regalado Syaoran su mejor amigo venían de el funeral de Wiwichu así se llamaba aquel hermoso gato de cabello castaño y los ojos verdes justo como los de su dueña Sakura estaba muy triste pues ella quería mucho a ese gato tenia un gran significado aprensivo para ella.

-"yo no llores Sakura"-le decía Tomoyo su mejor amiga.

-"es que se murió así de la nada"-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"pero no te preocupes cuando venga Syaoran el te podrá comprar otro"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras trataba de levantarle el amino a su amiga.

-"no quiero otro Tomoyo yo quiero a Wiwichu"-decía Sakura mientras corría a un columpio en el parque y se sentaba.

-"pero"-iba a decir Tomoyo cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba y así era su novio Eriol con Syaoran le decían que se fuera que Syaoran iba arreglar todo.

-"cuídala mucho Syaoran"-le dijo Tomoyo antes de partir agarrada de la mano de su novio.

-"con mi vida"- dijo Syaoran mientras llegaba donde estaba Sakura para saludarla pues el había tenido que regresar a Hong Kong pero ya estaba de vuelta para estar con su mejor amiga.

-"hola"-dijo Syaoran mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-"Syaoran"-dijo Sakura mientras se aferraba fuertemente el y le pedía disculpas.

-"lo siento mucho Syao hice todo lo posible por cuidarlo pero el apareció muerto y yo no pude hacer nada y solo se fue"-decía Sakura entre sollozos aferrada a Syaoran.

-"hey tranquila Saku no te preocupes yo te lo di para que te acordaras de mi mientras no estaba, pero ya regrese, yo creo que lo presentía y por eso el decidió marcharse"-decía el chico para tratar de consolarla.

-"gracias"-le decía Sakura con una sonrisa tímida.

-"bueno ya, no es tiempo de llorar entendiste vamos a tomar un helado para recordar a Wiwichu"-le decía Syaoran mientras la cogía de la mano.

-"gracias"-le decía la chica mientras tomaba de su mano pero por accidente se tropezó y si hubiera sido por Syaoran y su gran habilidad para sostener a su amiga ella hubiera caído al suelo pero en la posición que se encontraban no era muy buena.

Puesto que quedaba Sakura arriba de Syaoran y sus labios muy cerca al estar así Syaoran sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besarla y curiosamente Sakura sintió lo mismo.

Así Syaoran no se detuvo y la beso un poco asustado de perder a su mejor amiga pues creyó que Sakura lo iba a rechazar pero no fue así si no todo lo contrario le correspondió al beso.

Al principio fue un beso tierno y poco apoco se fue convirtiendo en un eso apasionado pero al pasara los minutos el aire hizo si desapareció y tuvieron que separarse al separarse Syaoran tenia miedo por la reacción de Sakura aunque por como le correspondió ya no estaba tan inseguro lo único que pudo decir fue.

-"lo siento"-iba a seguir cuando unos labios lo callaron el estaba sorprendido puesto que Sakura lo estaba besando el solo correspondió al beso que duro unos pocos segundos puesto que Sakura se separo de el pego su frente con la Syaoran y le dijo.

-"no hay nada que lamentar yo solo te tengo que decir que eres lo mas importante para mi"-dijo Sakura mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de el.

-"sabes tu también eres lo mas importante para mi eres mi mundo Sakura y quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré "-decía mientras la abrazaba.

-"sabes Syao contigo me siento segura"-le decía mientras levantaba su cabeza para juntar sus labios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"te lo dije Eriol te dije que ellos iban a terminar juntos"-decía Tomoyo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio.

-"no es cierto yo te lo dijo"-decía el mientras le hacia cariñitos con la nariz.

-"bueno creo que necesitan privacidad mejor vamos por unos helados"-dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a su novia de la mano y caminaban alejándose de aquel escondite que habían encontrado para ver aquella romántica escena.

Antes de irse dieron una última mirada a aquella pareja que estaba abrazada.

**Fin **

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que le allá gustado puesto que me esforcé mucho y si eso soñé que raro no pero bueno espero que les guste mucho OK. **

**Los adoro Xoxoxoxo **

**Atte. Akire Cullen Malfoy **


End file.
